


Glambert

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: the Squib Universe [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say purple is the colour of rock and roll royalty. Watching the glam rocker on stage for the first time Harry is inclined to agree…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glambert

**Author's Note:**

> Approx. 2 years after “Blood is Relative” & “Colour Me Envious”.

They say purple is the colour of rock and roll royalty. Well if that’s the case, Harry wonders to himself what colour makes a god. He’d never actually been to an Adam Lambert concert before. When he’d first introduced the American singer’s music to his family it had been solely based on the sound of the younger man’s voice. It was… _captivating_ .

Like its own brand of magic.

Watching the glam rocker on stage for the first time Harry was inclined to agree with the first assessment about the colour purple. Adam certainly wore it well… It was probably the second best colour Harry ever saw on the man. Right after black.

Not too long ago Ginny had become fed up with both her  children’s and husband’s continued fascination with her younger brother. She’d decreed that the music of one Adam Mitchel Lambert was banned from the Potter household. Harry thought this more than a bit excessive but he hadn’t dared to contradict her… at least  _inside_ the house.

And here he was, standing in the crowd of one of Adam’s concerts. During his second world tour. In Russia.

Almost as soon as the first song started Harry had come to the realization that Adam’s voice wasn’t the only thing that was captivating. If he admitted it to himself, which he refused to, he’d thought the same thing back in that club in London during Adam’s last tour – the one where Harry and Ron had asked the American for his autograph that sparked the revelation of a seventh Weasley son.

Harry watched the younger man’s body sway to the rhythm of the music, letting the sound of the man’s voice w ash over him. It was intoxicating. He took a ragged breath, feeling it flow through his nerves and bubble in his veins.

After the last song ended and Adam exited the stage Harry stood in his place as the crown began to disperse around him. He tried to focus his body into a normal, relaxed state and stared at the stage, looking over the drum kit, keyboards, and microphone stands still sitting there after the band had made their exit. Someone accidentally bumped into his shoulder, breaking him out of his trance. He blinked a couple times before turning and exiting the stadium with the rest of the crowd, excited Russian chatter surrounding him.

Outside he made his way around the stadium to an area away from prying eyes. He rounded a corner and spied the glam rocker’s tour bus across the back lot. He watched the man laugh as he and his band approached the bus through a crowd of fans. He took one last glance at the man’s face before turning on his heel and apparating away.

Maybe he should listen to Ginny.

-o0o-

It had been an awesome show. As hectic as it was, Adam enjoyed touring. He enjoyed being able to make music and perform in front of massive crowds like he had tonight. His adrenaline was still on high as he and the band exited the back of the stadium, meeting the excited screams of a group of fans that had crowded in hopes of seeing him up close or getting his autograph. He laughed at something his bassist, Tommy, said and as he was approaching the bus he heard a car backfire across the lot. He glanced around before boarding. The lot was completely empty of cars in that direction. He must have been hearing things.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to happen sometime after “In Another Nest”, but due to some problems arising from an accidentally skewed timeline, I felt it would live better in the resulting 6 year gap between “Blood is Relative” and “Nothing Changes”.


End file.
